Las memorias
by Akane Asakura
Summary: Ya esta totalmente terminado con epilogo y todo n_n, no olviden dejar sus reviews
1. Esto es sólo el comienzo

Estoy probando con material nuevo y necesito saber que opinan, para ver si lo continuo...  
  
Cap. 1: Esto es solo el comienzo.  
  
Yoh estaba acostado contra el árbol, el viento movía sus cabellos y le acariciaba su rostro con suavidad. Anna le miraba desde la entrada negando con la cabeza y dejando escapar un leve suspiro.  
  
_ No tiene caso- Susurró con una semi sonrisa  
  
_ Ha... - Yoh se estiro y prolongo un bostezo_ Que tranquilidad.  
  
_ Yoh... Yoh, ya es muy tarde...  
  
El joven Shaman despertó con sorpresa  
  
_ Anna, buenos días ¿Qué pasa?  
  
_ ¿¡ Qué que pasa!?, es muy tarde has dormido todo el día, es hora de que vayas por las cosas de la cena.  
  
_ O.o ¿De la cena?... vaya que dormí- Dijo Yoh dejando escapar una risita  
  
Yoh se levanto tomo la lista de las cosas y el dinero que Anna le entregaba.  
  
_ Apurate, no puedo más del hambre...- Dijo Anna mirándole con el ceño fruncido  
  
_ Sí Anna... ¡vamos Amidamaru!  
  
El espíritu se hizo presente y siguió a Yoh por las ya oscuras calles, Anna se quedo mirándole desde la casa durante unos momentos, como presintiendo algo.  
  
Yoh entro a la tienda y luego de comprar todo lo de la lista se dejo el cambio y compro una golosina. Al salir, Yoh se encontró con un recinto totalmente vació, sin márgenes y sin colores.  
  
Yoh no reacciono de inmediato, miro la golosina con desconfianza como si fuera su culpa, se volteo para ingresar a la tienda, pero ya no estaba.  
  
_Esto no tiene sentido... ¿Amidamaru?- Yoh miró a todas partes pero su espíritu acompañante no estaba por ninguna parte  
  
Yoh intentó avanzar pero le fue imposible, se miró los pies y descubrió con sorpresa las cadenas que le sujetaban, intento mover los brazos, pero sucedió lo mismo.  
  
Yoh comenzaba a desesperarse, ¿era un sueño?, ¿Un espejismo?... incluso pensó en que la golosina contenía drogas.  
  
Comenzó a perder la fuerzas a escuchar risas, gritos y quejidos, parecía enloquecer y todo comenzó a girar, Yoh perecía cansado, mareado y angustiado, las cadenas que lo sujetaban desaparecieron, dejándole caer y golpearse la cabeza, ahora todo era oscuro.  
  
Amidamaru miraba a Yoh con preocupación  
  
_ Amo Yoh, ¿se encuentra bien? _Ah... - Se quejo Yoh sujetándose la cabeza- ¿Qué me paso?  
  
_ Fue muy extraño desapareció durante unos momentos y luego lo encontré tirando en el mismo lugar.  
  
_ Mejor vamos a casa o Anna se enfadara- Dijo Yoh levantándose con dificultad y sacudiendo sus ropas.  
  
Amidamaru miró a su amo con preocupación y luego lo siguió. Yoh estaba muy confundido, aquel había sido un sueño muy extraño. Acelero el paso y repentinamente las bolsas se le resbalaron de las manos.  
  
_ ¿Qué sucede amo Yoh?- Preguntó el Samurai mirando en la misma dirección en la que los ojos de Yoh estaban fijos y desorbitados, Amidamaru dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, en el lugar donde debería estar la casa de Yoh, solo había un montón de arena.  
  
Yoh no lo podía creer.  
  
_ ¡Estaba ahí dentro!- Exclamó corriendo hacia el montón de arena y escarbando con la manos, Yoh se quedo pasmado, se dejo caer de rodillas.  
  
_¿Qué pasa amo Yoh?- Preguntó Amidamaru  
  
Yoh se volteo con trozos de tela roja entre las manos.  
  
_ Anna  
  
Continuara  
  
Bueno este fic es algo distinto a los que he escrito... u_u salió algo raro, no me convence... bueno espero sus reviews. 


	2. La vida una pesadilla

Bueno estos últimos días me he estado golpeando la cabeza para que se me ocurra que escribir, espero que no sea en vano.  
  
Bueno agradezco sus reviews y para los que lo pidieron el segundo capitulo  
  
Capitulo 2: La vida una pesadilla  
  
_Abre los ojos Anna, déjame... escuchar tu respiración- Murmuró Yoh mirando el cuerpo inmóvil.  
  
_¿Sigues con vida Anna?... no mueras Anna...  
  
_ ¡Tu no puedes morir!...  
  
Yoh se levanto de golpe Y vio a Amidamaru mirándole fijamente.  
  
_ ¿Qué... qué pasa Amidamaru?  
  
_ Usted hablaba dormido, Amo Yoh... parecía hablarle a la señorita Anna.  
  
Yoh bajo la vista con tristeza, era cierto las imágenes de Anna no abandonaban su mente. Esa noche después de quedar sin casa, Yoh y Amidamaru se quedaron a dormir en el cementerio frente a la tumba del Samurai, fue en el primer lugar el que pensaron para pasar la noche.  
  
_ Anna me preocupa... - Dijo apretando los trozos que aún conservaba de tela roja- Esto es mi culpa  
  
_ No diga eso usted no estaba ahí, como iba a saber...  
  
_ Ese es el punto... - Dijo Yoh mirando al espíritu con una triste sonrisa- Debería haber estado ahí y proteger a mi esposa  
  
_ Amo Yoh  
  
_ Anna no me lo a dicho, pero yo lo sentí Amidamaru... yo siento que se han llevado no solo a mi esposa sino también a mi hijo... - La voz de Yoh se corto  
  
_ Amo Yoh... yo no sabía... que usted... no se preocupe los encontraremos a ambos.  
  
El espíritu vio los ojos de Yoh llenos de tristeza y dolor.  
  
_ Ya va amanecer, quiero ir donde mi abuelito, para ver si me puede ayudar- Dijo Yoh  
  
Se escucharon unos pasos Yoh volteo, era Manta con un libro entre las manos.  
  
_ ¡ Manta! ¡No te veía desde el Martes en la tar...  
  
El joven, que aún no crecía con el tiempo, miró a Yoh con curiosidad durante unos segundos.  
  
_ ¿Nos conocemos?- Preguntó con tranquilidad  
  
_¿¡ Qué?!- Yoh lo miró desconcertado  
  
_ Joven Manta, es el amo Yoh, ¿Cómo no se acuerda de él, sí lo vio esta semana?  
  
Manta paso su vista del boquiabierto Yoh a Amidamaru Y lo miro fijamente.  
  
_ ¡BUAAAA!.... ¡Un fantasma!- Exclamó corriendo en dirección opuesta  
  
_ Manta... - Murmuró Yoh  
  
Todo se tornaba cada vez más extraño para el pobre Yoh, se sentía enfermo, confundido y hambriento. Tomó las bolsas de lo que había comprado ayer, sacó un trozo de pan y se lo metió a la boca, Amidamaru le miró de reojo.  
  
_¿¡ Cómo puede comer en un momento como este!?... ¡Amo Yoh!  
  
_ Es que tengo hambre- Balbució Yoh con la boca llena  
  
_Ah...- Amidamaru dejó escapar un suspiro  
  
_ Bueno será mejor partir ahora... ya que la única comida que tengo es esta- Dijo Yoh levantando las bolsas que eran su única provisión.  
  
Tanto el Shaman como su espíritu se internaron en los caminos rodeados de árboles y plantas, caminaron todo el día bajo el calor del sol y gran parte de la noche acompañados por la luz de la luna.  
  
_ Ya doy más- Dijo Yoh dejándose caer junto a un árbol  
  
_ Descanse un poco, dormir le hará bien.  
  
_ Sí...- Murmuró Yoh cerrando los ojos y cayendo en un sueño intranquilo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
_ La sangre siempre esta fluyendo... déjala fluir  
  
_ Ha...- Se quejo casi inconsciente  
  
_ Dolerá al principio, pero no lo sentirás... cuando ya estés vacía...  
  
_ Ahg  
  
_ ¡¡AH!!- Yoh se levanto bañado en un sudor frío, estaba pálido y asustado- No debes morir... iré por ti Anna  
  
_ ¿Sucede algo amo Yoh?  
  
_ Nada Amidamaru... será mejor continuar, ya no quiero dormir- Dijo recordando las imágenes de su sueño- Quisiera no dormir nunca más hasta encontrarte...  
  
Continuara  
  
La preocupación de Yoh aumenta no solo tiene perdida a su esposa e hijo sino que Manta ya no le recuerda, que hará para recuperarlos. Bueno creo que salió algo extraño, dejen sus reviews, para saber si lo continuo o no. 


	3. La llegada de Yoh, nuevas preguntas han ...

Bueno no había subido el capitulo, ya que no me convencía, siento que lo pude haber echo mejor, pero... bueno juzguen ustedes  
  
Capitulo 3: La llegada de Yoh, nuevas preguntas han surgido  
  
Yoh Asakura se detuvo frente a la antigua casa que pertenecía a su familia, tenía el rostro endurecido y ojeroso, no era un buen momento para él. Amidamaru le miró ahí, de pie, tan preocupado, tan triste, no parecía aquel joven alegre que había conocido.  
  
_ Sabes Amidamaru ya no me puedo mantener en pie...- Dijo Yoh sonriendo levemente y mirando de reojo al samurai  
  
Amidamaru vio las piernas de su amo temblar y rápidamente entró en su cuerpo.  
  
_ Gracias- Musitó Yoh casi inconsciente con una pequeña risita  
  
_ Sólo puedo ayudarle a mantenerse en pie, vamos falta poco  
  
Yoh avanzaba encorvado, arrastrando los pies y es que no había dormido nada desde hace días, según él tenía miedo de dormir y ver esas imágenes tan escalofriantes que le atormentaban.  
  
_ ¿Yoh?- Preguntó una voz en pos de él, Yoh volteó con curiosidad  
  
_ Horo Horo ¿Eres tú?... ¿O alguien más se tiño el pelo de ese pésimo color?- Yoh soltó una ultima risita y dio de cara contra el suelo.  
  
_¡¡YOH!!  
  
Cada vez le costaba más respirar, su corazón latía lenta y dificultosamente. Que le mantenía con vida no lo sabía aún, pero le daba fuerza o se las transmitía de alguna forma.  
  
Era ese lugar nuevamente vació, sin colores, sin un final y sin un principio. Sentía que sus músculos se apretaba como destrozándose interiormente y su cabeza se perdía en aquel lugar.  
  
_ Yoh... Yoh... ¡YOH!, Ah ya me canse- Horo Horo tomo un vaso y derramo el agua que contenía en la cara de Yoh, este abrió los ojos lentamente.  
  
_ ¡Chico eres un tonto!... esa no es la forma de tratar a un enfermo- Exclamó Yomei mirando a Horo Horo con el ceño fruncido.  
  
_ ¡Hay!, abuelito no se enoje- Dijo Horo Horo mirando con una sonrisa inocente al señor Yomei.  
  
_ ¡No soy tu abuelo!  
  
_ Ah... ¿Qué paso?- Preguntó Yoh mirando a Yomei, interrogativo  
  
_ Estas muy débil... te desmayaste Yoh  
  
_¡Amo Yoh!- Amidamaru apareció por la ventana - ¿Cómo se siente?  
  
_ Mejor... dentro de lo que se puede estar  
  
Yoh se intento levantar pero Yomei se lo impidió, diciendo que estaba en mal estado y debía tomar reposo por unos días.  
  
_ Pero Anna...- Intentó negarse Yoh  
  
_ Tu espíritu ya me a dicho todo... no debes precipitarte Yoh, tienes que estar fuerte, para rescatar a tus seres queridos... hablo por tu padre también- Termino Yomei en un tono serio  
  
Yoh le miró por unos segundos sin comprender sus palabras  
  
_ ¿Mi padre?... ¿Él también a desaparecido?- Preguntó con sorpresa  
  
Yomei asintió silenciosamente  
  
_ Sé que yo seré el próximo y luego vendrás tú...- Dijo el anciano mirando fijamente a su nieto, que en esos momentos estaba totalmente consternado.  
  
_ ¿ Este es tu modo de decirme que descanse y este tranquilo?... no puedo y menos ahora que se el peligro en el que me encuentro- Dijo Yoh mirando con una leve sonrisa al anciano que estaba junto a él.  
  
_ Solo quédate esta noche, además ni siquiera sabes a donde ir.  
  
_ Es verdad, creí que me ayudaría con eso.  
  
_ Lo intentare.  
  
Tamao y Horo Horo le llevaron la cena a la habitación y le acompañaron  
  
_ Horo, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte- Dijo Yoh mirando a Horo Horo interrogativamente  
  
_ Dime...- Horo hablaba con la boca llena  
  
_ ¿Qué haces aquí?...  
  
Horo Horo comenzó a ahogarse con un trozo de pan  
  
_ Horo Horo, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Tamao acercándose a él  
  
_ No... te... preocupes... ya... paso- Dijo golpeándose el estomago y bebiendo un poco de agua.  
  
_ ¿Y?- Preguntó Yoh mirando a Horo Horo fijamente  
  
_ Bueno yo, estoy aquí, porque...  
  
_ Joven Yoh, Horo Horo me hablo de su sueño y yo le dije que le ayudaría, él esta aquí porque vino por mí.  
  
_ ¿Sólo por eso?- Miró a la joven con una sonrisa  
  
_ Bueno Tamao y yo, estamos compro...metidos- Respondió Horo Horo sonrojado  
  
_ ¿¡ Comprometidos!?... no me lo imagine- Yoh sonrió  
  
_ Es una larga historia- Explico Tamao  
  
_ Ya veo, comprometidos, eso me recuerda... Anna- Murmuró el joven  
  
_ Yoh no te preocupes ya aparecerá  
  
Él asintió  
  
_ ¿No sabes nada?  
  
Yomei negó con la cabeza  
  
_ ¿ Qué haré ahora?... Anna esta perdida y yo no sé ni siquiera donde buscar.  
  
_ Comprendo tu preocupación... debemos averiguar pronto, mira- Dijo enseñándole el brazo.  
  
_ Oh...- Yoh miraba fijamente a Yomei, le faltaba un brazo  
  
_ Esta mañana ya no estaba, es mi turno, tal y cómo lo pensé...  
  
_ Tenemos que detenerlo, necesito tu ayuda... yo  
  
_ Ya es muy tarde... tienes que ser fuerte  
  
_ No... no te vayas  
  
Yomei comenzó a desvanecerse frente a sus ojos, Yoh intento sujetarlo, pero ya era muy tarde, Yomei ya no estaba.  
  
Yoh no podía comprender que estaba pasando, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla.  
  
Continuara  
  
Bueno insisto en que no me convence pero les aseguro que el próximo capitulo será mejor.  
  
Yoh no ve una solución a todo esto y su desesperación llega a tal limite que... bueno es para el próximo capitulo: Una búsqueda que llega a su fin.  
  
Dejen sus reviews serás bien recibidos n_n 


	4. Una búqueda que llega a su fin

Bueno aquí estoy nuevamente con este nuevo capitulo, espero no decepcionar.  
  
Capitulo 4: Una búsqueda que llega a su fin  
  
_ Joven Yoh... ¿se encuentra bien?  
  
_ La vida... ah perdido el sentido, lo que pensé que era realidad, ya no lo es, lo he perdido todo... Anna... padre... abuelo y un hijo qué jamás podré ver  
  
_ ¿Hijo?.... ¿Acaso Anna esta...? - Horo Horo guardó silencio al ver la mirada de tristeza que Yoh le dirigía.  
  
_ Joven Yoh tiene que estar tranquilo  
  
Yoh parecía haber enloquecido, hablaba solo, murmuraba palabras sin sentido y no escuchaba nada. ---------------------------------------  
  
_ Tamao me preocupa mucho el estado de Yoh...- Dijo Horo Horo mirando fijamente a la joven  
  
_ A mí también... es deplorable...- Se lamento bajando la cabeza  
  
_ ¿Amidamaru está con él?  
  
_ No lo sé...  
  
_ No podemos dejar a Yoh solo, es difícil aceptarlo, pero está loco- Murmuró Horo Horo mientras se alejaba en dirección a la habitación de Yoh  
  
_ Lo sé...  
  
Horo Horo iba muy triste, no soportaba ver a su amigo en ese estado y no poder ayudarle de ninguna manera.  
  
La Puerta estaba abierta, Horo Horo entró sin avisar y con su rostro impregnado de sorpresa e incomprensión, vio cómo las murallas, el techo y la cama en la que se encontraba Yoh habían desaparecido, sólo el aire habitaba aquel lugar, él no se movió se quedo de pie mirando aquel escenario,¿estaba enloqueciendo acaso él también?  
  
Yoh permanecía quieto sobre el piso de hielo, le dolía todo el cuerpo, cara, brazos, piernas y abdomen. Miraba su alrededor, era ese lugar nuevamente, ese espacio en blanco, pero esta vez su casa estaba ahí, su padre, su abuelo y Anna. Al verla, sentía que la cordura regresaba a su cuerpo, junto a la fuerza y la vida, que había perdido tras la espera de verla nuevamente.  
  
Se levanto con dificultad y avanzo hacia ella, estaba cerca, pero algo le empujo haciéndole caer nuevamente.  
  
_ No te acerques a mis pertenencias  
  
Yoh no descifraba esas palabras, era sordo ante ellas, ya de espaldas contra el suelo, miró al sujeto que le hablaba, algo estaba mal o un espejo estaba frente a él. Aquel que estaba de pie y le miraba con esa sonrisa era él mismo.  
  
Dos Yohs, no era posible, aquel era un impostor, un ladrón de vidas y su misión sería destruirle a toda costa. Yoh se levanto guiado por la furia que sentía crecer en su interior.  
  
_ Apartarte...- Dijo Yoh mirando de mala gana a su igual  
  
_ No quiero, voy a defender lo que me pertenece  
  
Yoh se lanzó contra él, con el puño en alto, pero no consiguió tocarlo, aquel sujeto parecía saber sus intenciones  
  
_ Oh vamos, ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?  
  
_ ¡AHHH!- Yoh le ataco nuevamente esta vez con una patada, él le afirmo el pie y lo derribo con facilidad, nuevamente de boca contra el suelo, Yoh se afirmaba las costillas, cómo si se le fueran a salir, tosió y escupió sangre.  
  
El sujeto se acerco a Yoh y le pateo la espalda, dejándolo inconsciente  
  
_ Fue muy facil...- Río mirando a su enemigo derrotado.  
  
Sus ojos estaban cerrados, veía todo color rojo, ya que la sangre le tapaba la vista, no podía perder esa batalla, Anna se enfadaría, Yoh río al recordar los retos de ella, se levanto nuevamente, esta vez tambaleándose y sin abrir los ojos.  
  
_ Sigues con vida- El extraño se volteo y sonrió burlonamente- Pelear... contra tu creación  
  
_ ¿Qué?  
  
_ Así es, yo fui creado por ti, todo lo malo que guarda una persona cómo tú, eso soy yo, la basura que tu dejabas, algo que nadie quería ver y algo que tú siempre escondiste.  
  
_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó Yoh en un grito ahogado  
  
_ Tu vida, tu casa, tu esposa y a tus demás familiares, pronto vendrán tus amigos, sino pregúntale a Manta... su memoria esta en este mundo creado por mí, sólo me falta llevarme su cuerpo y tendré una vida completa, lo que siempre merecí  
  
_ Yo te demostrare lo que mereces realmente- Murmuró Yoh  
  
_ No puedes... eres muy debil...  
  
Se acercó a Yoh y le golpeo el abdomen repetidas veces, dejándolo sin aire.  
  
Yoh se quedó pasmado durante unos segundos, pero luego de una forma repentina y violenta, le devolvió el golpe a su enemigo, se acerco nuevamente y le volvió a propinar un puñetazo en la cara.  
  
_ ¿Cómo puedes?... estás casi muerto  
  
El cuerpo de Yoh parecía separarse en varios más, y uno tras otro rodeaban al impostor y le golpeaban con ímpetu, hasta hacerlo caer.  
  
Yoh volvió a la normalidad y se acerco a él, lo miró durante unos segundos, él era muy compasivo y aún lleno de rabia le dio la mano y lo ayudo a levantarse.  
  
_ Todos necesitamos nuestro lado negativo...- Murmuró Yoh mientras su cuerpo se fusionaba con él.  
  
_ Nunca entenderé cómo hay persona así...  
  
Yoh estaba muy malherido, le era difícil caminar, pero no descansaría hasta estar junto a Anna, le miró fijamente ella estaba herida también, Yoh recordó sus cortos entrenamientos de curandero, coloco las mano sobre el cuerpo de Anna y le comenzó a transmitir calor.  
  
Anna abrió los ojos y vio a Yoh reír y luego desplomarse de espaldas, se acerco a él.  
  
_ Hola Anna... es bueno verte nuevamente- Dijo dificultosamente Yoh  
  
_ Tonto... tu conocías lo efectos secundarios del arte de la curación, te has lastimado por mi culpa.  
  
_ De nada... no tenías que darme las gracias- Sonrió  
  
Anna le miró durante unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, pero luego repentinamente le abrazo y comenzó a llorar en su pecho.  
  
_ Duele...- Se quejo Yoh  
  
_ Nunca había tenido tanto miedo  
  
_ Yo tampoco... pero ah terminado... toda esta pesadilla ah terminado- Dijo Yoh rodeándola con sus brazos  
  
Mientras ellos estaban sumidos en aquel cálido abrazo, el mundo creado por el lado malvado de Yoh se desvanecía, todo regresaba a la normalidad.  
  
Yoh se encontró entre las sabanas de aquella cálida cama, se sentía enfermo, había sido un sueño menos horroroso que los anteriores, en este el rescataba a Anna, le hacía sentir más esperanzado.  
  
_ Ya despertaste... creí...  
  
Yoh volteo y miró a la joven con sorpresa con sorpresa  
  
_ Anna... - Le abrazo- fue todo real, estás de regreso.  
  
_ Claro... ¿no lo recuerdas?  
  
_ Creí que era un sueño...  
  
Anna le limpio la heridas y le cambio las vendas  
  
_ Mi esposo no puede estar en este estado... realmente no es posible- Suspiró Anna  
  
_ Me encuentro bien Anna- Le afirmo la mano y la acercó- Pero y tú ¿Estás bien?... ¿No tienes nada que decirme?- Le pregunto al oído.  
  
_ Yo ... Yoh, no te he dicho... pero estoy...  
  
_Shhh... ya lo sé Anna tranquila, fue mi culpa que lo escondieras, ¿verdad? Fue aquel día en que me preguntaste mi opinión sobre los niños pequeños y te dije que en un futuro, tal vez tendría uno Anna asintió en silencio  
  
_ Lo que más quiero es verle nacer y crecer... - Yoh río- Soy muy feliz, gracias a ti...- La abrazo, Anna sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar  
  
_ Tenía miedo  
  
_ Yo también, de perderles a ambos  
  
_ Yoh...  
  
_ Ah ya sepárense, su mejor amigo esta aquí- Río Horo Horo  
  
_ T_T ... mejor amigo?...- Murmuró Anna- ¿De quién?  
  
_ De Yoh por supuesto... tu eres una pesada.  
  
_ ¿Cómo te atreves?... - Anna le golpeo en la cabeza  
  
_ AY me despeinaste niña  
  
_ No más de lo que ya estabas  
  
Yoh comenzó a reír  
  
_ Bueno Horo Horo, no molestes a Anna, ella no se debe alterar, quiero que este tranquila y en paz  
  
_ Yoh....  
  
_ Ah claro, si es una floja, nunca hace las cosas y le encanta mandar a los demás...- Horo Horo guarda silencio al recibir un golpe en la cara.  
  
_ Vete de aquí- Anna le toma del cuello de la polera y lo saca de la habitación  
  
Horo Horo salió volando y dio contra la pared de narices.  
  
_Es el colmo- Murmuró Anna mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.  
  
_ Anna ven...  
  
La joven se volteó y fue hacia Yoh, quién le abrazo cariñosamente al tenerla cerca, Anna ya acostumbrada, se acostó en el borde de la cama y escondió la cara en su hombro, mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos.  
  
_ Anna prometo que te cuidare mucho...- Le murmuró al oído  
  
_ Lo sé...  
  
Yoh le aparto el pelo del rostro y le beso suavemente los labios.  
  
Fin...? Bueno aún falta el epilogo así que no ah terminado aún, pero falta poco. Cómo será Anna con su hijo? Yoh será buen padre? Horo Horo cuenta historia de amor -Respuestas en el epilogo.  
  
Dudas, comentarios, consejos.... etc dejen sus reviews n_n 


	5. Epilogo

Bueno este es el epilogo... no es una obra maestra, pero es explicativo y no... no es muy corto.  
  
Bueno quiero agradecer el apoyo que me han dado a través de sus reviews, les agradezco a todos y bueno ahora mejor me dejo de hablar y a lo que importa.  
  
Epilogo  
  
Yoh miraba detenidamente la pequeña manita que intentaba tomar la suya, río.  
  
_ Ven... ven pequeño- dijo mientras lo levantaba y cargaba en sus brazos- Ya esta... ¿Mejor?  
  
El niño asintió débilmente y sonrió de igual modo.  
  
_ ¿Vamos al cementerio?... te quiero enseñar algo muy especial  
  
_ ¡Sí!  
  
_ ¡Amidamaru!- Exclamó  
  
_ ¡Ya voy amo Yoh!- Grito momentos antes de aparecer- Oh joven Takeshi  
  
_ Hola tío Amida  
  
_ Hola  
  
El trío se alejo de la pensión entre risas, llegando al cementerio Yoh bajo a Takeshi de sus brazos y se sentó junto a su árbol favorito, él que estaba frente a la tumba de Amidamaru y acomodo al niño junto a él.  
  
_ Mira las estrellas, son hermosas  
  
El niño le miro durante unos momentos y luego extendió sus manos al cielo cómo deseando alcanzarlas.  
  
_ Brillan mucho papá  
  
_ Así es... es porque tú las estás mirando  
  
Takeshi le miro sin comprender, Yoh estaba tan perdido en las estrellas que no noto, cómo el pequeño se alejaba de su lado, seguido del samurai.  
  
_ ¿Elegirá uno?, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?  
  
El niño río, con aquella risa tan conocida de su padre.  
  
_ Quiero que me acompañe cómo tú y papá  
  
_ Ya veo, vamos le ayudare a buscar  
  
Takeshi se paseo entre las tumbas por largos momentos.  
  
_ Vamos tu mamá se preocupara sí... ¿Hijo?- Preguntó Yoh mirando el espacio que había junto a él- ¡Takeshi!  
  
Salto hacía las tumbas y comenzó a buscar por todas partes.  
  
_ No es momento de jugar a las escondidas... ¡Hijo!  
  
_ ¡Buuu!- El niño salió tras una lapida y saltó sobre él- Te asuste  
  
_ Sí... mucho, vamos o Anna me matara.  
  
_ Mamá es muy fuerte ¿verdad?- Preguntó mientras Yoh lo subía sus hombros  
  
_ Por supuesto... en especial cuando esta furiosa.  
  
_ Amidamaru ¿Qué haces? ¡Vamos!. Exclamó riendo  
  
_ Sí ya voy  
  
Yoh comenzó a caminar y luego Amidamaru le dio alcance, Takeshi iba divertido, tomó los audífonos de su padre y se los coloco en la cabeza.  
  
_ Es increíble el parecido que tiene con usted amo Yoh- Comento el espíritu mientras padre e hijo le dirigían una amplia sonrisa.  
  
Takeshi tenía el cabello color castaño, más corto que el de Yoh, pero desordenado, sonreía de igual forma y sus facciones eran muy parecidas a las de él, en cuanto a sus ojos, no había duda eran de la madre, además lo que extrañaba a todos era la personalidad del niño, no estaba quieto nunca, le encantaba jugar y correr por todas partes, mientras su padre se sentaba tranquilamente a observarlo, sin embargo era muy optimista, alegre y competitivo.  
  
Anna estaba de pie en la entrada de la casa, cuando vio al grupo acercarse, corrió hacia ellos y abrazo a su hijo mirándole dulcemente, (Muy extraño en Anna O_O). Pero luego le dirigió a Yoh una fría mirada.  
  
_ ¿Sabes que hora es?  
  
_ Lo siento Anna... lo que pasa  
  
_ Olvídalo, ya no importa, estaba preocupada así que se quemo la cena ¿Podrías ir a comprar algo?  
  
_ Sí, regreso en seguida- Dijo mientras se perdía de vista, en compañía del samurai.  
  
Anna tomo a Takeshi de la mano y lo guió hacia la casa, dentro un sujeto se abalanzo sobre el pequeño y lo abrazo efusivamente.  
  
_ ¿Cómo estás?... ¡Vaya que has crecido!- Sonrió mirándole detenidamente  
  
_ Tío Boro Boro...  
  
_ ¿Boro Boro?... Lo aprendiste de Yoh ¿verdad?- Dijo Horo Horo mirándole con cascaditas bajo los ojos  
  
_ No, yo se lo enseñe... verdad?  
  
_ ¡Ren!  
  
_ Sí, tío Ren  
  
_ Ja, sólo estás celoso, porque soy el tío favorito de Takeshi, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto dirigiéndole una sonrisa al niño  
  
_ Tío Ren- Exclamó corriendo hacia él y dándole un abrazo.  
  
_ Ves... - mascullo dirigiéndole una sonrisa triunfante a Horo Horo.  
  
_ Maldito...  
  
_ Joven Takeshi ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto Tamao al ver al niño en el comedor  
  
_ ¡Tía Tamao!- Grito abalanzándose efusivamente en sus brazos- Te extrañe mucho  
  
_ Yo también  
  
Horo Horo y Ren miraron a Tamao con el ceño fruncido.  
  
_ Ella es la favorita... - murmuraron al mismo tiempo  
  
_ Ya llegue Annita, compre un pizza y bebidas  
  
_ ¡Yoh!... eso no es sano para nuestro hijo  
  
_ Sí sé... a él le traje una de esas papillas, un yogurt, cereal, leche, vitaminas, jugos naturales y un peluche del oso pooh.  
  
Todos miraba a Yoh con una gota tras la cabeza, era un padre muy preocupado, algo poco a habitual en su tranquilidad. _ Bien.  
  
Yoh sirvió los platos y a los pocos momentos estaban sumidos en una amena conversación.  
  
_ Lo que no entiendo aún es cómo tú y Tamao se comprometieron- Dijo Ren mirando a la joven tiernamente y luego a Horo Horo despectivamente.  
  
_ Bueno, Yo estaba viajando a visitar a Yoh y pedirle alojamiento y comida, iba a mitad de viaje cuando me encontré con Tamao... o mejor dicho ella me encontró a mi, ya que yo estaba inconsciente en medio de la calle y me llevo a la casa del señor Yomei... allí fue, cuando probé su deliciosa comida no pude evitar sentirme encantado y le pedí que fuera mi novia.  
  
Cuando Horo Horo termino su relato todos le miraron por largos momentos con una gota tras la cabeza y luego dirigieron la mirada a Tamao.  
  
_ ¿Cómo fue que lo aceptaste?- Preguntaron al unísono  
  
_ Bueno tenía un corte de pelo muy lindo y cuando me contó su sueño quede impresionada y decidí que era una buena persona.  
  
Hubo un silencio general tras el relato de Tamao, el cual fue interrumpido por la llegada de un joven.  
  
_ Hola llegue de mi viaje  
  
_ Manta... tanto tiempo  
  
_ Sí, y sigue igual de chico y cabezón- Analizo Anna  
  
_ Que amable- Se quejo el pequeño  
  
Manta poso su vista en el niño que jugaba con su peluche de pooh.  
  
_ ¿Quién es...?- Preguntó indicándolo.  
  
Yoh se acerco a su hijo lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo acercó a Manta.  
  
_ Hijo te presento a Manta... Manta te presento a mi hijo Takeshi- Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa  
  
Manta se quedo largo rato mirando el rostro infantil, luego miraba a su amigo y después a Anna.  
  
_ ¿Hijo?... Yoh es igual a ti- Manta sonrió y recibió al niño entre sus brazos.  
  
Mientras, Anna se apoyaba en el hombro de Yoh, Horo Horo le sujetaba la mano a Tamao y Ren sonreía mirando la cajita que llevaba entre sus manos.  
  
Fin, Por fin  
  
Bueno quería mostrar el futuro de Yoh y su esposa Anna, luego de lo que pasaron, además aclarar el compromiso de Tamao y Horo Horo. Ren... cómo ven no se queda sólo je je.  
  
Boro Boro?... tal vez algunos se preguntaran el por qué de esto, bueno los que han visto los capítulos subtitulados en ingles, me entenderán, los que no, bueno merecen una explicación, en la versión subtitulada al ingles Yoh al conocer el nombre de Horo Horo, se burla diciendo que al agregarle... no recuerdo que cosa, se confundía con Boro Boro, que es cómo lento, estúpido... etc Bueno eso es, si prefieren Hoto Hoto, déjenlo así.  
  
Bueno no especifique la edad de Takeshi, para que se hagan ustedes una idea.  
  
Por cierto no me asesinen por el nombre es que no se me ocurría nada y busque en internet y encontré Takeshi que significa fuerza.  
  
Comentarios, dudas, amenazas de muerte, etc... háganmelos saber por un review n_n. 


End file.
